Sweetest Poison
by ColourfulSkiesx
Summary: Sakura is 16 years old and lives in Japan until her brother Sasori decices to run away with her, because their father turned into an alcoholic and abuses Sakura. So they run away to California, where they lived before their mother died. There she meets the 'Teacher' Kakashi Hatake and soon falls in love with him. Was it really a good idea to move back to California? KakaSaku xx


**Okay so, first of all i want to apologize to everyone. Because these stories i posted before weren't mine. ****I felt like my own stories would suck and no one would read them.. that was not right and i'm truly sorry. From now on i will NEVER ever copy someone's stories again. I promise. I hope you guys can forgive me and like MY stories, i will post from now on. I hope you guys like this. My writing isn't the best but i will try and improve. Please Review and give me tipps on how i can improve my writing. It would mean alot.**

**xx**

* * *

Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year old girl sits pouting in the passenger seat of her brothers car..

And looks out of the window as the cherry tree soon turn into palm trees.

Sasori looks over at her, he knew that it was a hard decision to move back to Newport, California with Sakura. But after their father turned into an alcoholic and began to take his anger out on Sakura, Sasori knew that he had to get her out of there -

_Sure.. Japan was really far away from the USA but they would get used to it. Sakura and Sasori are both Japanese but they were born in California and after their mother died they moved to Japan._

So Sasori packed up their things and took off with her in the middle of the night.

"Hey Sakura, we're passing the Hollywood sign."

Without much interest Sakura looks out of the window. ".. Joy"

"Do you really think your attitude right now is helping make this easier on either of us?"

She turns her focus from the window to Sasori for the first time since he started the car back in Konoha.

"I didn't want this, I had a life back there, Sasori. I finally got in the popular crowd at school, I had a wonderful boyfriend, my grades were decent, and you took me away from all that to come back to California."

Now Sasori has become the quiet one. "Dad was hurting you, Sakura."

"Only when i deserved it, I'm just a kid sometimes I need boundaries' and it was my fault, I broke the rules."

Sasori slams on the brakes sending the car to a sudden halt.

Sakura looks around at all the honking cars driving past them. "Are you insane? Go dummy."

"Breaking the rules or not, Dad should not have put marks on you like that. There's no excuse for doing some of the things he did to you."

Sasori shivers just thinking about the night he found his sister curled up on the bathroom floor after being beaten and bruised from their so called father.

"Stop saying it was your fault, that's what he wanted you to think."

Sasori sighs and starts the car again, "You loved it here when we lived with mom."

"Yeah, when she was _alive, _how am i supposed to enjoy living in a place she felt trapped in?

She wanted to leave and go to a nice quiet town. We were fulfilling that dream in her memory." Sakura says with tears in her eyes.

"It's the only place where we already have a house, it will be fine. You had a lot of friends here, back then."

"Friends i haven't spoken to since i was like.. 10." Sakura takes a deep breathe and goes back to looking out of the window.

**** Meanwhile in Newport ****

Kakashi Hatake, a 22 year old college dropout looks miserably at his house, he worked so hard to get out of. Although it was his family in there, he didn't plan for them to welcome him back with open arms. After all he dropped out of his college university, took all the money his parents gave him for tuition and blew it on a trip to Asia with his former band. Now he was broken and had no choice but to return to his roots with his family.

Before Kakashi can even reach for the door knob, the door opens.

"Well well.. look who's back." Hinata, Kakashi's younger sister smiles and throws her arms around him.

"Hina, you're killing me kid."

The sixteen year old giggles "Sorry but I missed you. Life hasn't been the same without my big brother here:"

_Kakashi and Hinata are really close. They are the only one's in the family that understand each other. Understand that there is more to life then sitting behind a desk and punching numbers. Kakashi is always there for her and so is Hinata for her older brother. They have a perfect brother sister relationship._

"I'm sure we will have plenty of time to catch up, but i don't plan on staying here for too long." Kakashi explains.

Hinata looks at him, kind of disappointed that he won't stay as long as he could.

Kakashi walks in and puts his suitcase down, he looks at the older man, reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. "What, no hello, how you been, from you?"

Asuma narrows his eyes and looks him up and down before getting up. "Welcome back.. again. How long are you staying Kakashi?" Kakashi's older brother asks.

Hinata comes in the kitchen with her brother and sits at the table, she smiles widely, happy about Kakashi being here.

"As long as it takes to earn enough money to get out of here, don't worry I don't want to be here any more than you want me here." Kakashi's voice became sharp.

Asuma narrows his eyes at him. "Just remember Mom isn't made of money. You can't just stay here without an income." He states as Kakashi rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed by his older brother. "like you?" Kakashi asks.

Asuma sits up straight, trys to defend himself "at least I'm trying to make something of myself.." he answers as he glares at Kakashi ".. unlike a certain someone."

"Oh right.. that teacher thing. Looks like it's working out real well for you, huh Asuma?"

"No it isn't actually. It's impossible to find a job as a teacher here." Asuma states "That's why I'm leaving tonight, I'm going back to college, you know that building with books and stuff, you may be familiar with it."

Hinata giggles a little but stops quickly as she sees Kakashi glaring at her.

"I'm quitting teaching, going into business, Sorry I won't get to stay to see your visit."

Asuma says as he pushes past Kakashi and leave's to pack his things.

Kakashi takes a deep breathe "That boy has issues."

"So.. are you getting a real job, Kakashi?" Hinata asks.

Kakashi lets out a sigh "looks like I have to" he states "I've already had interviews here but nothing. No one wants a college dropout with no work experience" Just then the phone rings.

Kakashi answers it "Hello? .. oh, he's leav- wait what's this concerning ..hmm-mm."

"Oh well, yes I am Asuma Hatake.. and I would love to.. Thank you, I'll be in the first thing in the morning." Kakashi lies.

Hinata looks at her older brother, curious about what he meant by saying that he's Asuma.

Kakashi hangs up the phone, smirking.. "I think I just found my job."

"I don't understand, why did you tell them you were Asuma…?" Hinata asks.

He looks around to make sure no one's listening.. "That was the local high school. A position just opened and they want Asuma Hatake to fill in. Too bad he's leaving for college and has no idea anyone called."

"I'm still lost, Kakashi." Hinata says.

"I'll take the job, pretending to be him, it's easy money and I will be out of here in no time." He explains.

"What are you thinking?! You don't know the first thing about teaching.." Hinata states.

"How hard can it be?" Kakashi asks "But you can't tell anyone." He gives Hinata a warning look.

"What's in it for me?" Hinata asks, smirking.

Kakashi chuckles "I will give you 10% of every bit of money I get."

"30%"

"10% and an A for the semester. I know you have English, Hina. You're gonna need me."

Hinata thinks about it for a second and shakes his hand. "Deal."

**** The Next Morning ****

The next morning, Sakura stands infront of her new school.

"Go on, Sakura. I promise you'll be fine" Sasori says, trying to comfort his younger sister.

"Whatever" She slowly walks in the crowded school.

The Principal walks in his office, Kakashi stands up nervously, "Hi Sir, I'm Kakashi Hatake here for the teacher thing." He says as he realizes that he just told the Principal his real name, his eyes widen in fear.

"Kakashi?" The Principal asks, "I thought your name was Asuma Hatake."

"Oh.. uh, right it is. Kakashi is my middle name. It's Asuma Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi smiles slightly.

"Okay then, Mr. Hatake, thank you for taking this job on such short notice, here is your classroom information" The Principal says as he gives Kakashi his information "Good luck!"

"Why thank you. It will be a pleasure." Kakashi states as the bell rings, "Well I better get to class." He gets up and leaves the office of his new boss. _It worked, It actually worked._

Sakura rushes down the hall, trying to find her class. First day and she's already too late. She accidentally runs into someone and falls to the ground.. she lets out a small whine,

"Ugh why does this always happen to me?" She sighs.

"Whoa, I'm sorry.." Kakashi bends down to help her up "Let me guess.. first day?" he asks as he looks at her. _She was beautiful, he thought. She had pale and clean skin, pink hair and emerald eyes. She was stunning._ Kakashi shakes his head as he realizes that he was starring at her.

Sakura just nods, she looks at him and bites her bottom lip. _He was quite hot, she thought, he had reddish brown eyes and a handsome face.. she wondered why he had grey hair, he was too young.. but who was she to judge someone by their hair colour? After all she had Naturally Pink hair. _

Kakashi smiles at her "I've been there, but it's not so bad after the first day. And to let you in on a little secret.." He bends down closer, making Sakura gulp, he whispers "It's my first day, too."

Sakura sits up, "Really? Oh thank god I'm not the only new kid around here.. I'm Sakura" She says, smiling at the handsome guy infront of her.

"Sakura? I've never met a Sakura before." Kakashi says..

"Yeah. Well.. I guess there's a first for everything. So don't I get your name?" The pink-haired beauty looks at him, curiously..

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later" Kakashi simply answers.

"Ugh, give me a break. I know what you're trying to do.. You think you'll walk in and be the best thing that's walked into high school because you're mysterious and sexy." Sakura says as she blushes lightly, realizing what she just said.

Kakashi smiles "So you think I'm sexy?" He asks as Sakura's cheeks turn into a shade of red.

He lets out a small chuckle "It's okay, so where are you heading?" Kakashi asks her.

"English, room 308."

"What a convenience, so am I" Kakashi smiles lightly.

Sakura walks next to him until they get to the classroom, "So this is it, first class of first day. At least I know some of these people, well I did. Good luck."

"You too" Kakashi says as he walks in and goes straight to the blackboard. He picks up a stick of chalk and begins to write.

Sakura walks up to him and whispers "I don't think the teacher will like that when she gets here, maybe you should stop.."

Kakashi turns around to face the class, "Good Morning class, I'm Kakashi Hatake, Mr. Hatake to you. I'll be your new English teacher."

Sakura looks at him now realizing what's going on, she stands there trying to forget everything she's said to him when she assumed he was just another student.

"Can you take a seat, so I can begin?" Kakashi asks as he looks at Sakura.

Hinata looks at her brother and smiles..

Sakura just walks to an empty desk in the back, although it feels like the walk of shame. She sinks down in her chair and remains silent for the rest of the class. Great way to start off at a new school.. _Yeah right._

* * *

**_TBC?_ xx **


End file.
